1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatically actuated pre-starting lubrication system to be used primarily with an internal combustion, piston engine, which is easy to install and operate in order to provide pre-starting lubrication to the engine and eliminate the need for the engine to run for a period of time, without lubrication, until the normal engine operation provides lubrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a known fact that a main source of the wear and tear that can affect an engine results from a cold start up of an unlubricated engine. Specifically, after sitting for even a short period of time, the internal wearing parts within an internal combustion engine lose a substantial amount of the oil lubricant, which coats their surface, therefore requiring an initial start up with insufficient lubrication. As a result, many engine oils are being specifically manufactured with properties that will help the oil remain on the wearing parts for an extended period of time, thereby providing some lubrication for start up after the engine has been sitting idle. These improved oils, however, do not completely solve the problem, especially if the engine, such as in boats, trucks, heavy machinery, power plants, or other applications, remains idle for an extended period of time.
As a result, mechanical systems have been devised consisting of a motor and oil pump along with associated wiring, relays and controls, which is started just a few seconds before starting the engine. The pump takes oil from the engine crankcase or oil reservoir and forces it into the engine internal oil pressure system such that the wearing parts are properly lubricated before the engine is started. Immediately upon starting, the internal engine oil pump starts supplying oil to all the moving and wearing parts and the pre-lubricating pump and motor is shut down. This type of system, however, is expensive, complicated, difficult to install and has many moving and wearing parts, such as the pump and motor, which are subject to maintenance and wearout. Accordingly, such systems are not widely implemented, especially in circumstances of retro-fitting existing engines.
As a result, there is still a substantial need in the art for a pre-starting lubrication system which is inexpensive, simple, has very few if any moving or wearing parts, can be easily and economically installed for use with existing engines or newly manufactured engines, and will efficiently and effectively provide sufficient oil for pre-starting lubrication to the moving & wearing parts of the engine prior to engine start up. Further, there is a need for a system that is easy and convenient to operate and which will remain in a ready mode with sufficient oil for each start up. The system of the present invention is designed specifically to meet these needs.